Sono Hanabira - A Pokemon Journey Through Alola!
by CrescentKim
Summary: Nanami goes to the Alola Region to start an adventure together with Sara and a rival from her school. Together they overcome a lot situations and even discover a big catastrophe that could destroy the region. New friends and rivals are made. Let s follow them on their adventures and see if one of them can become a champion.
1. Prolog

Sono Hanabira – Adventure through Alola Prologue

 **NOTE: I´m going to use the "Moon Version" in this story just because I like Lunala more than Solgaleo :3 Hope you all will like the story and I promise that I´m going to try to use the character´s correct personality, not like last time where Nanami was completely OOC xD**

* * *

Nanami Oda, second year in the St. Micheals School for proper ladies, did her best not to show her anger. She and her girlfriend, Yuuna Matsubara the school idol, had a little quarrel which was taking place in the middle of the corridor. Right now, she was walking away angrily while trying to ignore her girlfriend who was following her.

,,Nanami, stop walking away and let me talk to you!´´

,,Why should I? To let you tell how dumb I am for taking a chance like that?!´´

It wasn´t every day that those two lovebirds were yelling at each other...well, it never happened before, so of course everyone was shocked to see such a thing. But why were they arguing anyway? Well, it happened one hour ago...

* * *

/Flashback/

* * *

The whole school was gathered in the great hall. Every student was waiting for something to happen, since the teachers announced that something big was going to happen. The loud voice of one Nanami Oda was heard as she tried to get the attention of her Onee-sama. That poor girl still thought that their relationship was a secret...*sigh* When Yuuna finally sat together with Nanami, the younger girl immediately began to talk while her not so secret girlfriend just smiled at her. Finally, the headmaster of the school got on the stage and began to talk.

,,Welcome! We want to introduce you all to someone from the to us unknown "Pokemon World"! He came here to tell us all about their world and all about Pokemon!´´

Nanami was already lost and asked Yuuna if she knew anything about it. Yuuna scowled, but told Nanami everything she knew...she couldn´t really do anything against this cute look on her kouhai´s face when she was confused.

,,It´s some sort of another universe where creatures named "Pokemon" are present. People, called Trainers, train the Pokemon and fight with other Trainers. Some people actually are friends with their Pokemon, but I think it´s just some corrupted world with dangerous creatures that shouldn´t come near you. So please, don´t take anything that guy will talk about seriously.´´

Nanami was shocked to here such things from her girlfriend, since she always talked about things really polite, even when she thinks badly about it. Before she could think more about it, a rather tall man came out, only wearing a labor jacket and short pants, but not a shirt. He grinned widely and brought something on the stage, some sort of blackboard.

,,Hello everybody! My name is Kukui and I will tell you everything about our beloved world!´´

 **(A/N: Time Skip; I´m not going to write a whole speech xD)**

,,Now, you all got a good look at everything. In Alola, where I come from, is everything a little different. We have the island challenge, with a lot of trials and actual tests of courage! When you manage to do just that, you´ll be the island challenge champion. In my opinion, that´s the perfect start for a new Trainer. I think I talked enough because I want to ask you a question.´´

The whole room was quiet.

,,Would one of you girls be interest at doing the challenge? ´´

* * *

/Flashback End/

* * *

No one wanted to do it...except three girls who apparently had enough courage.

Firstly, a first year named Tomoe stood up. Her dark green eyes showed that she ready for it and smirked at Yuuna the whole time. She was one of her biggest fan what annoyed Nanami to no end. Then, Sara Kitajima stood up and practically jumped up and down while shouting how cool it was. After that, no one. Nanami sat and thought about it really hard. She wanted to be on Yuuna´s side, but she just couldn´t see the bad things her girlfriend saw. The whole thing sounded really interesting to her and she was sure that she would never get a chance like this again. Always wanting to have more courage, she also stood up without looking at her Onee-sama, already feeling the surprised and hurt look she gave her. The three of them walked up to the Professor and were congratulated by him. Their journey would start in two days.

Now, Yuuna still tried to convince Nanami otherwise, but to no avail. After walking around and shouting at one another, they sat in a classroom and looked out of the window, saying nothing until Yuuna finally broke the silence.

,,So you´re leaving in two days? How long will it take for you to come back?´´

So many questions Nanami had to answer...even though it only were two...

,,Yes...and I don´t know. The professor said that it could take only a few months if you´re quick.´´

Yuuna was silent again, but stood up, walked over to Nanami and hugged her from behind.

,,I´m absolutely not ok with this...but if you really want to I can´t stop you. Just...please promise me to take care of yourself and to avoid trouble as much as possible, alright?´´

Nanami nodded, smiled and hugged her Onee-sama back. They had to spend a lot of time together if she had to leave in a few days. But one question still lingered in Nanami´s head.

,,Why do you have such a bad opinion about the Pokemon world?´´, Nanami asked out loud, even though she just wanted to think that.

,,Well...there´s something I haven´t talked to you about yet. It´s a family problem and doesn´t really concern you...but my aunt also went into the Pokemon World, and she met her husband there.´´

* * *

/Nanami´s POV/

* * *

Her aunt? Together with a husband in the Pokemon World?

,,She loved it over there and even had two kids, my cousins. They should be around twelve right now. My aunt and her husband were Professors and studied something I don´t really know about. Then, her husband disappeared and never returned. She slowly went crazy and my cousins had to endure that.´´

I stayed silent and tried to progress that information...To think that even Onee-sama had problems like this.

,,That´s why I can´t stand that world. My aunt now only talks about Pokemon and how pretty they are...how they are the only perfect things in every universe that exists...how they are perfect slaves like everyone uses them...´´

Onee-sama...she´s going to make me cry...No Nanami, stay strong!

,,That´s why...you don´t want me to go there? Because I could go crazy?´´

Onee-sama nodded and hugged me stronger. She nuzzled her face into my hair and breathed.

,,I want you save...I won´t stop you, Nanami, but I really wished you would´t go there.´´

I really wanted to grant that wish...but I couldn´t. It couldn´t be possible that everyone treated their Pokemon bad. I´m sure that everything is alright, just seen in the wrong way. That´s another reason I should go, to show Onee-sama that it´s not the world, rather the people themselves. I´m sure that a lot of people treated their Pokemon right and that they are friends with one another.

,,Onee-sama...sorry, but I will go. I will prove that the universe is good and that you don´t have to see it as a bad thing! I´m sure that it´s a lovely world.´´

Onee-sama said nothing, only nodded and held me for who knew how long. It felt so good to be in her arms, I´ll surely miss it. Please don´t worry about me, Onee-sama.

* * *

/Two days later; at the portal/

* * *

A big, purple portal was ready to take us to the Pokemon World. A lot of people came to see us off. All of us had packed our things, but we had to convince Sara that four suitcases weren´t good for a trip like that...

,,Nanami-chan, are you excited?! I will miss Kaede-chan, but they wouldn´t let me take her with me.´´

Sara-san pouted, but was happy at the same time to go to an adventure. I giggled, but that stopped when I saw Tomoe-san making a move at MY Onee-sama again. I didn´t like it, but I couldn´t do much about it either...why was it always me with this kind of luck? When she finally stopped, Professor Kukui came to us and smiled at the crowd.

,,Well, we will go now! Wish those three luck!´´

We got a big applause and then we slowly went into the portal. I look back at Onee-sama who smiled at me with a sad expression. I smiled back, nearly letting tears run down my face, but I managed to get them away. I squeezed the gift Onee-sama gave to me yesterday evening, a beautiful bracelet with our initials carved in it. She also had one, so that we both would remember us every day. Now, a new chapter of my life would begin!

* * *

 **And that´s the prologue :D The aunt Yuuna was talking about has a big part in the game, and since she and her two children, who also play a big role, are all blonds, I decided to put them together, just so that Nanami would have contact to Yuuna´s family :P Also, a rival for Nanami namedd Tomoe after the Mai Hime series because she fits so much and I hate her so much, so she has to suffer :D**

 **#family drama for the plot because I have to have changes**

 **Hope you all liked it...**


	2. Chapter 1

Sono Hanabira – A Pokemon Journey Through Alola Chapter 1

 **Let´s begin with the actual journey! I´m hyped to write this :DDDDDDD This story will follow the canon story of the game, but I´ll write a few little extra things in since it would be too boring to just follow the game :D. So if anyone didn´t play this game yet and reads this, not everything in this story is also in the game!**

 **The order of the islands they will visit is a bit confusing, so please try to find a map of the Alola region, I will always say on which island they are right now. Now, they are on the second of the left.**

 **Have fun reading...**

* * *

/Nanami POV/

* * *

After we stepped into the portal, we were standing on a beach a few seconds later. It was really beautiful, even though it was already night time here. The moon glowed and created a wonderful atmosphere. My thinking was interrupted by Sara who was running around to look at everything.

,,It´s soooooo beautiful out here! Where exactly are we?!´´, Sara asked loudly and managed to get attention by passengers, who possibly were trainers.

,,It´s called the "Hau'oli Outskirts', my research lab is just down the beach.´´, the professor answered and led the way with a big grin on his face. Why was he so happy all the time?

There was a house mainly made of wood a few meters away, and that´s where he took us.

,,It´s late right now, so we don´t really have time to go right now. You get your first Pokemon from the Kahuna of this island, but it´s night and you all should try to relax first.´´

The Kahuna, some sort of a final boss you have to fight when you managed to clear all the trials of the island. We´re going to get our Pokemon from him?

,,Well, how about you go into the city that´s right next to us? Maybe get new clothes that will fit into the Alola weather.´´, the professor said and sat in his seat.

Now that he mentioned it, even though it was night, it was still really warm. It reminded me of Hawaii.

,,Hey Nanami-chan, let´s go! Who knows how long they will be open!´´, Sara yelled, grabbed me by the hand and dragged me out of the house.

,,Sara-san, not so fast!´´, I yelled, but was ignored.

* * *

/The next day/

* * *

Sara-san and I put on our brand new clothes before we began to pack. We looked really different, since we don´t really wear those kind of clothes in Tokyo, well...I didn´t. Today was the day we would get our first Pokemon, I was so excited that I didn´t get much sleep, so no wonder Sara had to literally throw me out of the bed. When we were all packed and ready, our little hiking trail awaited us. It would lead us to the little village where we are going to get our starter.

,,Nanami-chan, look!´´, Sara yelled and pointed to a little black rat like creature. It was running around, probably looking for food. I could feel sweat on my forehead just thinking about all the Pokemon I had to learn about.

,,There are a lot of different Pokemon in this world. Of course, Alola isn´t the only region here. There´s also Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos, but those aren´t important right now. Your very first Pokemon is!´´

Just when he finished speaking, we saw a little village with only a few people. They walked around with happy faces and seemed to enjoy the bright sun that shone upon us.

,,Well, we have a little problem.´´, the professor suddenly said while turning to us.

,,The man that will give you three your first pokemon can´t come right now, so we have to wait a little bit. But you explore the town a little, speak with all the different people here. They´ll be more than happy to tell you anything!´´

Well, at least there was something we could do, but before I could go with Sara-san, I noticed a little girl walking at the end of the village into a little forest after looking around suspiciously. Somehow I had a feeling that this girl was gonna get in trouble, so I went after her. As I was following her, I noticed that her bag always moved a bit, Seems like something was trying to get away. Did she steal a Pokemon or something like that?

The little chase didn´t go on for long until we ended up at a hanging bridge that was over a big gorge where a river was flowing with high speed.

The girl stood right before the bridge, looking at a swarm of...birds? Probably. It seemed that they were attacking something on the bridge. Just as I wanted to talk to her, she turned around and looked up to me with a sad look in her eyes.

,,Excuse me...Please help, Nebby! He´s being attacked by those Spearows, but I can´t help him! I have really big fear of heights. My legs are already shaking.´´

She rambled on and on until she got out of the way to let me get to the Pokemon that was still attacked. I began to walk on the bridge, but it instantly began to creak and I had to keep my balance. That happened a few more times until I finally managed to get to Nebby and kneel over him in order to protect him from the picks. I got them instead of him and could already feel the wounds forming since my shirt was really thin. Suddenly, I felt some sort of power coming from Nebby, who already had some sort of energy around him. Before I could really get it into my head, it shot the energy and destroyed the bridge. Nebby just destroyed the bridge and we both fell down!

I almost screamed my lungs out when I almost fell into the water, but just before we fell in, a yellow flash surrounded us and suddenly, we were on the ground beside the mysterious girl. At first I was too scared to open my eyes, but I eventually did and looked right into piercing blue eyes of the Pokemon that just saved my life. But it went away after I blinked and it left us alone again.

,,Oh my god, are you alright?!´´, the girl asked me after she took Nebby into her arms. She looked at me with a scared look in her eyes, but it went away after I nodded and got up.

,,Thank you so much for helping me...´´

,,Really, no problem. I´m just happy everything turned out alright.´´, I answered with a little laugh, but in reality I was still screaming inside.

,,Oh, what is that?´´, the girl spoke in confusion and grabbed a stone that was lying beside me. Now that I looked right at it, it looked a bit strange with marks on it. But another, more interesting question came into my head.

,,Say, who exactly are you?´´, I asked the girl beside me and she looked a little shocked. Just as she opened her mouth to answer me, we heard voiced that came into our direction. It was the professor with Sara, Tomoe and someone else and they were running to us. The little girl quickly put Nebby into her bag and looked at them.

,,There you two are! I just saw Tapu Koko flying away from here! Did something happen here?´´

The professor asked us multiple questions while Sara ran to me and hugged me tightly.

,,Are you alright?! There are scars all over you! What happened?!´´, Sara spoke and didn´t stop asking questions until the man I don´t know began to speak very loudly.

,,Everyone calm down a bit! I´m sure the girls have an explanation for this.´´

So the two of us explained what just happened a few seconds ago and were brought down to the village again. There, the girl gave the man the stone she found and explained that she found it beside me.

,,Say, what is your name?´´, the man asked me and I answered: ,,Nanami Oda, sir.´´

He just laughed, nodded and looked at the stone again.

,,I´m Hala, the island kahuna from Mele-Mele island. It seemed that our patron, Tapu-Koko saved your life and left a little gift for you. I hope it´s alright for you that I´ll take this stone with me. Don´t worry, you´ll get it back tomorrow.´´ I just nodded, unable to really say anything.

,,So, when are we finally getting our pokemon? I thought that is the whole reason we came here for.´´, Tomoe asked and seemed really fed up with all those distractions.

Hala-san laughed again and led us to the center of the village where we were supposed to stand in a line.

,,Now, it´s time for three to get your first pokemon. These are the starters choose from!´´

He took out three capsules and threw them into the air, then three little creatures came out.

,,At first, we have the grass-flying pokemon, Rowlet!´´, Hala described the little owl that turned it´s head and smiled at us. It was so cute!

,,Next, we have the fire pokemon, Litten.´´ It was a little cat that meowed and was even cuter.

,,At last, we have the water pokemon, Popplio.´´ The little seal had a clown nose and jumped up and down, making Sara and I laugh while Tomoe just rolled her eyes.

,,Now, I for one think that Nanami should choose first since she already had her first little adventure.´´

I was shocked for a moment, but then nodded and slowly walked to the three pokemon. All of them were looking at me and I didn´t really know who to choose. But then I saw the fiery look in Littens face, as if it really wanted to go with me, even though I highly doubted that it would. But it was enough to make choose it.

,,I´ll choose Litten! I just have a feeling that I´m gonna do big things with it. Wait, is it a boy or a girl?´´, I asked confused, looking at Hala who just laughed again.

,,As far as I know, this Litten is a male. But! The partnership between human and pokemon is not proven until the pokemon chooses you, too.´´

Hala asked me to step forward and let Litten really look at me.

He stared right into my eyes before beginning to look around, as if saying no. I already could feel Tomoe´s smirk, but that went out of my head as Litten suddenly ran to me and smiled up to me, probably asking to be picked up, and I did just that. I began to smile as Litten meowed again and began to nuzzle on my fingers.

,,That´s wonderful! Litten is clearly more than ok with you as his new trainer. Now, let´s move on with one of both of you.´´

Tomoe was the next one to decide since Sara was nice enough to let her. She picked the owl, Rowlet, then took a package from the professor and just left. In the end, Sara was left with Popplio, but didn´t seem to disappointed. In fact, she was really happy and twirled around with Popplio in her hands. Everyone was happy with their choice, so I was happy, too.

,,Now, how about you two have a little fight? You two do need the experience.´´

Hala pointed to me and Sara, saying something about a fight. Wait...a fight?! Already?!

,,But, we two don´t know anything about pokemon! I don´t really thing either of us knows how to even fight or catch pokemon!´´, I quickly told them, but Hala just shook his head and said:

,,Don´t worry about anything, Nanami! The professor and I will help you two and tell you, what to do. So just hear us out and try your best.´´

Sara seemed to really like the idea and looked at me with determination in her eyes.

,,Nanami-chan, let´s do it! I´m sooo ready for my first battle! I wouldn´t want anyone else to be my first victim!´´

I didn´t know if I should be scared or flattered, so I just nodded and took my place across from Sara.

,,Now, you two! Throw the pokeballs of your pokemon in the air and start the fight! GO!´´

* * *

 **And that´s it for now :D**

 **Now, I know that it will be a bit confusing for those who never played the game since there are going to be a few of those new pokemon in the teams of the three characters. So, it would be way too much work to always link a picture of the pokemon that comes into the team, so if you don´t know what this pokemon looks like or even is, please look it up yourself. Also, I don´t know if it´s allowed to link those things anyway :D**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter and please review! If there are errors that really should be taken care off, please tell me!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sono Hanabira – A Pokemon Journey Through Alola Chapter 2**

 **I saw trailers of the new Pokemon UltraSun and UltraMoon and just wanted to announce that even though I haven´t played it yet, I know that the story of these games are probably gonna be in here, too because it just already looks awesome and seems like a really cool story. But that´s not really that important since we´re still at the beginning xD Now, here´s a little bigger chapter since it took a while to write this...also for Christmas!**

 **Now, enjoy :D**

* * *

 **/Nanami´s POV/**

* * *

He actually wanted us to have a battle already?! But we just got our Pokemon.

,,But, isn´t it a little too soon to already battle with them? We just got them.´´, I said and looked at the Professor a little panicked, mostly because we didn´t have any experience.

He just laughed and told us to get our Pokemon out. Sara and I did just that and then looked back at him, silently asking for answers.

,,Now, Nanami! How about you start? Don´t worry, I will instruct you. Now, your little partner already knows some attacks. How about we start with the most basic one, scratch? Just tell Litten to use Scratch on Popplio.´´

At first I just stared at him, but then quickly did what he asked me to.

,,Um, alright then. Litten, use Scratch.´´

The little kitten immediately jumped to Popplio and scratched it in the middle of it´s face. Somehow I don´t like it that they are hurting each other...

,,Great. Now Sara, let Popplio use Pound on Litten.´´

,,Gladly! Popplio, use Pound!´´, Sara yelled and Litten was about to get hit before I yelled:

,,Litten, dodge quickly!´´

And Litten ran to the side before Popplio could hit him. Instead of being confused, the professor clapped his hands and walked towards us.

,,Nanami, that was great. Reacting fast enough to not let your pokemon get hurt is one of the basics to know as a trainer. And it seems that I didn´t need to tell you this. So - ´´

Before he could continue to speak, I interrupted him.

,,Professor, why exactly are we letting the pokemon fight each other? Is there a reason? A reason why we get them into this situation of getting hurt and maybe worse, defeated?´´

Maybe Onee-sama was right about this world...Maybe I should just leave and apologize to her.

,,Well, not everyone uses their pokemon to fight. A lot of people just live with them and have a good time, just like family. If you´re not a friend of seeing them fight, maybe you should do something else? There are other routes you can take.´´

,,Well, that doesn´t answer my question. Why?´´

The professor sighed, let Sara join us and sat on the ground.

,,Pokemon are like wild animals. At least 80% of them just have the urge to prove themselves in a battle. Of course, some just like to live a peaceful life and they will get it. We trainers are the pokemon's friends. Of course, when you have a team, you want to be the best and prove that your team has the upper-hand. That´s basically what drives us to battle, but never against the pokemon's will. But...there are people, or more groups, that use pokemon like slaves, toys for their profit. People who think like that should be stopped, but it´s not always that easy.´´

When he finished his lecture, I realized how complicated everything was. It really was the decision of the humans here and fate would decide where the pokemon would land.

,,Were there...situations where pokemon attacked humans because of this?´´, I asked. The pokemon had to have feelings too. I´m sure some tried to attack somebody.

,,Yes, there are many situations like that. The police in each city do their best to help and almost every time there are not many injuries.´´

I decided to ignore the "almost" in the sentence. But now I knew what Onee-sama meant by her statement. She was scared of this world because of those problems. And now that I thought about it, I was, too. But it was too late to turn back. I made my mind up!

,,Well, if my pokemon are ready to fight, then I won´t be a spoilsport. But I will do my best to treat them like friends and family. I won´t force them to do anything they don´t want to or use them in any way possible. Of course I want to prove myself, but I won´t reach that goal by mistreating them. I´ll give them all my love I have to give!´´

After I held my speech, Sara came up to me and hugged me from behind, catching me off guard. For some reason she seemed kind of touched.

,,Sorry, but I had an overwhelming urge to hug you. Nanami-chan, you´re so goodhearted!´´

She started to squeal and hug me even tighter while the professor nodded at me with a proud look.

,,Nanami-san, this is the best way to think! But if you really to come out on top, you should be careful to not disregard the training at all.´´

,,But...do I have to come out on top? I think it´s not that important! I want to explore this region, meet new people and do other kind of things while I´m here. Fighting is definitely not my top priority.´´

,,Of course not! If that´s what you want to do, then do that with your heart. Then you can´t do anything wrong. Maybe I can interest you in something else then only fighting. Come with me.´´

He took my hand, taking me back to his laboratory. There, he gave me a devise that looked like a touchpad completely in red.

,,This, Nanami-san, is a pokedex. With that devise, you can learn everything about the pokemon you meet. A lot of information are in there to each one, so that you know exactly what you deal with. You just have to scan it and voilá, you got a new entry.´´

Now that was something even more interesting. Data of all pokemon that existed?!

,,Maybe fighting is not your main goal on this journey, but something else can. If you complete the pokedex, go to different places, you can become a professional like me! But only if you want to. The important thing is to have a goal you want to reach with everything you got!´´

The professor grinned at me, possibly waiting for an answer. I have to say, his speech was really inspiring. Just thinking about it made me a bit excited. Getting to know every pokemon there is, getting information about it, maybe even study it.

,,I think it´s a great idea. This goal interest me way more than trying to be the strongest of something. That was never my style...´´

It really never was, but when you know me, you know that already. Pokemon are living things, and making it my goal to have the strongest team of all doesn´t really get me all that excited. Getting to know those creatures does.

,,Well, then you know what to do. But before that happens, how about we go back to the others? A little competition is starting soon. You and Sara were supposed to participate, but I don´t know if you are alright with that? Since it´s fighting.´´

He looked at me nervously, probably a little nervous that I´d be scared again.

,,No, that´s alright. I think Litten is already a little impatient since it´s fight with Popplio got interrupted by me.´´

I was sure of it since Litten was running around the lab, trying to get out, probably looking for it´s opponent.

,,You see, Nanami? Your Litten is a perfect example. He´s surely a type to fight, you can see it in

it´s eyes. So as a good trainer, don´t forbid it and participate in fights as well. Of course, you´ll have to take care of him afterwards.´´

I nodded happily and ran out of the house together with Litten. We had a fight to go to.

* * *

 **/3rd POV/**

* * *

Sara was already standing on a little stage, probably waiting for her friends to show up. Other people from the town were there already, too. Sara was talking to some of the people before she could see a silhouette running towards them. It was Nanami herself, together with her Litten running as fast as they could.

,,Sorry for the wait, I´m here now!´´, Nanami yelled as she ran on the stage, looking at Sara and grinning at her.

Sara nodded at her, grinning too as she took out her pokeball with Popplio in it.

,,Nanami-chan, are you ready?!´´, she asked while almost jumping up and down, but still asking if she is alright just with a look Nanami recognized.

As an answer, Litten jumped on the stage as well and already purred impatiently. But before any of us could do something, Hala began to speak in a really loud voice.

,,Welcome everyone to this town´s yearly battle competition, to show our guardian deity Tapu Koko our gratitude, for that he protects us day after day. Today we have two newcomers here, let´s have a big applause for Nanami and Sara!´´

Everyone in the crowd cheered for the two girls. Nanami and Sara both bowed slightly and continued to look at each other, silently speaking to one another.

,,Now, I hope you all are ready for a fight you won´t forget that easily! Nanami, Sara, if you are ready, please begin!´´

Sara threw the pokeball up in the air and Popplio appeared. Nanami´s Litten just ran to him, more than ready to attack, it seemed. While they ran here, Nanami managed to look into the pokedex to see what other attacks Litten could do and what exactly those attacks were. Now she felt ready to do my best.

,,Alright Popplio, use Growl!´´, Sara began happily, watching as the little seal growled at Litten, trying to be intimidating, It was really cute actually...

,,Litten, try to ignore it and attack with Scratch.´´

,,Popplio, dodge it and use Pound!´´

This fight really just went on and on like that, the two girls trying to hit the other´s pokemon and win the fight with those beginner attacks. Eventually, the fight came to the climax.

Popplio was just using it´s Bubble attack, when Litten ran to the seal and managed to hit the oncoming bubbles with Scratch. Right after that, it used Ember on the water pokemon. Of course, it didn´t have a big effect.

 _(Oh now I get it. There is a system after all. Fire is not good against water, since water puts fire out. Then it´s no use to use that attack...or is it?)_

While Nanami was still in her own thoughts, Sara began her next onslaught.

,,Popplio, we have to finish this now! Use Bubble, jump on one and use this to get to Litten.´´

Litten was surrounded with fire from it´s last attack, so Sara´s technique was really smart. But Nanami finally knew what to do to get the upper-hand.

,,Litten, wait for Popplio to get here. Please, just wait...´´

Litten looked at it´s trainer, a confused look on it´s little face, but then listened to her and waited. Sara grinned as Popplio was almost there and wanted to yell something, but Nanami was quicker.

,,Alright Litten, now use Ember. Just trust me on this one!´´

The cat did as it´s trainer asked it to, while the other people around them were a little confused. Sara started giggling and ordered Popplio to just get through with a few more bubbles. But before it managed to, Nanami was quicker again.

,,Now Litten, use Scratch.´´

What everyone didn´t see was that Litten stood right before Popplio, since there was steam around them. Just because Litten used it´s attack, the steam went off and a hurt Popplio was revealed. That was the moment where Nanami began to feel uncomfortable. People cheered because of the great tactic, but it didn´t help at all. Sara seemed to notice that her friend had the perfect chance to end it, but just couldn´t do it. Her pokemon sat before her, trying to catch it´s breath. That´s where Sara stepped in.

,,Alright, I give up. I´m cleraly the one losing here and I think our pokemon need rest!´´, Sara yelled. It seemed that everyone agreed and clapped again. Only Nanami seemed a bit perplexed, but Sara just winked at her, knowing what Nanami was thinking.

,,And with that, the fight is over! Both of them did great! Let´s give them a last round of applause, everyone!´´, professor Kukui declared.

The two girls walked up to each other and hugged each other, congratulating them.

,,Sara-san, thank you so much. I didn´t know what to do anymore when I saw how Popplio looked. I hope it´s alright...´´, Nanami said, looking over the seal with a worried look on her face.

,,Nah, it alright. I´ll go to the pokemon center quick and it will be up in no time! See you later!´´

With that, Sara disappeared to the city not far away, leaving a confused Nanami.

,,Pokemon center?´´

* * *

 **/Nanami´s POV/**

* * *

Atfer the battle was finished, the professor had to explain a few things to me I had missed. For example, what a pokemon center was. He wanted to show me, but we were interrupted by Hala-san.

,,Nanami-san, that was a great match. I wanted to talk to you because of the stone. I already managed to finish it and it´s ready to be used.´´

Before I could ask what he was talking about, he gave me a bracelet with a deepening in the middle. It looked like something could fit into there.

,,This is a Z-ring. With that, you will be able to do powerful attacks for all types there are. Of course, you´ll need a crystal for that, one for each type. You actually get it from me when you start your challenge, but it seems that Tapu Koko wanted to give it to you yourself.´´

I looked at the bracelet, which was pure white with black markings, and put it on my left wrist.

,,Excuse me, but what exactly is this challenge again? I know that the professor mentioned it in the speech at home, but not with enough details.´´

Hala-san wanted to answer, but the professor interrupted us by yelling.

,,Four islands! You'll travel to each of the four islands here in the Alola region. The island challenge is about aiming to be the strongest Trainer— the island challenge champion. The island challenge consists of a number of trials on each of the Alola region's four islands, with each usually headed by a Trial Captain. Trials are not limited to Pokémon battles; they may involve finding designated items or a test of knowledge, among other tasks. Trials are all difficult tasks that require Trainers to prove themselves. To complete the trial, the Trainer must defeat a Totem Pokémon. The final trial on each island is called the grand trial. In the grand trial, the Trainer must battle the Island Kahuna. If they complete an island's grand trial, they are recognized as having cleared all of that island's trials and can move on to the next island.´´

That was a lot of information, but helpful! It really seemed like a really hard task.

,,Well, that was certainly a great explanation. But one final thing. After each trail, no matter if it´s a normal trail or a grand trail, you get a Z-crystal as a reward. That´s basically everything you need to know.´´, Hala-san said.

,,That Tomoe girl didn´t want to stay here, got her ring, asked for the information she needed. Then she just left without saying goodbye. I have a feeling that she will be a strong opponent.´´

I decided that this was enough for today and asked the professor if I could stay one more night before I would leave. Sara-san wanted to go right now since she couldn´t wait to explore everything. But I was a little hesitant, but the professor was nice enough to let me sleep at his laboratory. Just as we were going to go, Lillie came up to us. Seemed like she was staying at the professor´s house too.

,, I've actually been, um, imposing on the professor here for the past three months. I'm not much of an assistant, but it's the least I can do to pay him back for letting me stay.´´, Lillie said in a small voice, smiling slightly.

,,Well, how come you weren´t at the battle between me and Sara-san?´´, I asked, confused why she wasn´t there.

,,I...I don´t like it, seeing pokemon get hurt. So I tend to do other things while other battle.´´

Seems like I´m not the only one thinking that way. What I didn´t like was that she was only 11 years old and almost as tall as I was. It was a little awkward...

,,Well, we´re here! Nanami-san, make yourself comfortable on the couch if that´s ok with you! Better get some sleep now if you want to leave tomorrow morning.´´

I nodded and let myself fall on the couch, not needing a blanket with this weather. After a few minutes, sleep finally caught up to me. Tomorrow would be exhausting.

* * *

 **Yay, I finally did something! Please don´t sue me :P I hope you all agree with my little decision there, about Nanami´s path in this journey. I just couldn´t see her wanting to battle with living things, she´s way too good for that. Going the "professor" route seemed much more logical to me. Of course she´ll still battle, but her focus is more on the exploring side. I´m pretty happy with it :)**

 **Now, I don´t think there will be another update this year, but I´m pretty sure there will be next year as soon as possible. So, I hope everyone had a great Christmas, or whatever you celebrate, and I want to wish you all a Happy New Year!**


End file.
